Valora lo que tienes
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Una especie de desahogo qeu me dio...


*VALORA LO QUE TIENES*  
  
6 meses han pasado desde aquellas fatídicas palabras, y para colmo en una nota, todo en una maldita nota...  
  
"Querida Hermione :  
  
Creo que es mejor dejarlo. A lo mejor es culpa mía, pero  
si con todo lo que llevamos saliendo no te entiendo, no lo  
daré hecho nunca. Lo siento.  
  
Ron W."  
  
Sí, ya lo se, esa carta es mía, pero yo no sabía que aquella vez iba a ser la definitiva, habíamos roto tantas veces... casi todas por tonterías... la gente ya no nos hacía caso cuando decíamos que habíamos roto, ponían gesto resignado y nos decían :  
  
-¡Bah ! En 5 minutos volvéis a estar juntos de nuevo...  
  
Y así era, pero esta vez, esta única vez que te deje yo para que probases lo que se sentía... simplemente nos volviste a mi como siempre, sino que te alejaste, huías de mí. Siempre me dejabas tú, no soportabas mis pequeños defectos, siempre decías que te sacaban de quicio, pero lo que más te molestaba era que no hacía nada por evitarlo y el hecho de que a veces ni siquiera te escuchaba, o no te prestaba atención.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Me has dejado... después de 6 largos meses me has dejado... pero no voy a volver contigo, ya no... ahora estoy bien. Harry, mi gran amigo Harry ha ocupado el lugar que antes te correspondía. Harry me comprende, me entiende, él me conoce.  
  
Yo hice lo posible por eliminar todos aquellos defectos que no te gustaban y como habrás comprobado conseguí deshacerme de casi todos, pero tú... tú ni siquiera lo intentaste, creía que la buena de Hermione te los pasaría por alto. Que equivocado estabas...  
  
Durante 6 meses, viví una especie de paraíso mezclado con infierno. Al principio de nuestras relación, tú no me hacías caso, era una especie de trofeo que tenías pero que no tocabas, lo poseías pero no lo veías, me tenías ahí y lo sabías... Cuando me cansé de ti y de tus promesas sin cumplir, te dejé, pero tú volviste a mí pidiéndome perdón y yo te escuché, volví a tu lado, pero esa solo sería la primera de una serie de rupturas que me dejarían el corazón marcado, destrozado y lo peor de todo... vacío. Yo llegué a no tener corazón... o si lo tenía era frío como el hielo, todo me daba igual, o eso creía yo...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
El principio del fin llegó el día en que tú estabas ausente, ese día estabas muy rara, solo pareciste despertar cuando te enfadaste con Dean por insultar a Luna, recuerdos tus palabras :  
  
-¡Ron ! ¿Es que no le vas a decir nada ?  
  
Yo sabía que las palabras de Dean te hacían daño por dentro, recordabas el tiempo en que tú eras poco agraciada físicamente y eso... hacía que sintieras una angustia interior muy fuerte, ese día, tú te fuiste diciendo un :  
  
-Mejor me vuelvo a la torre.  
  
Y me miraste significativamente, y yo me limite a contestarte "Vale, adios" sin decirte nada más. Tú te esperabas que te acompañase a la torre como hacía siempre, te acompañaba hasta las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas, o hasta la biblioteca y por el camino hablábamos, pero ese día... cuando más necesitabas que te acompañase, yo me quedé, te deje marchar... pensé que se te pasaría pronto, pero te pasaba algo más, algo que no quería oír, algo que... simplemente preferí no creer...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Recuerdo el día que me enfade con Dean, me dejaste marchar sin más ni más, llegué a mi habitación y lloré, lagrimas verdaderas, nunca antes había llorado por un chico, el hecho de que me dejaras ir sola me dolió, pero fue más fácil dejarte así, tenía que alejarme de ti pero yo no quería... te quería demasiado para eso... cuando finalmente decidí que no había echo nada malo, me decidí a contártelo y tu reacción... no fue para nada la esperada...  
  
  
  
-Ron... -decía una Hermione que parecía muy preocupada- Tengo que contarte algo...  
  
-¿Es la razón por la que me has dejado ?-decía Ron con pasotismo.  
  
Hermione simplemente asentía con la cabeza y miraba a Ron.  
  
-¿Qué es esta vez ?-decía Ron con sorna- ¿Tú madre de nuevo ?¿Estás agobiada ?  
  
-Es que... -decía Hermione- esto es muy dificil... verás... uno de tus amigos... me ha dicho que como estoy algo agobiada, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a salir con chicos tanto tiempo... debería serte infiel y... digamos que... se ofreció voluntario...  
  
-¿Estas segura de eso ?-preguntó Ron  
  
Hermione asintió, el temblor de su voz y el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en sus manos (algo impropio en ella) reflejaban que era verdad.  
  
-Seguro que estaba bromeando- dijo Ron.  
  
-No Ron -decía Hermione- iba en serio, me lo repitió varias veces...  
  
-Pues entonces seguro que era para probar si me eras fiel -dijo Ron.- prefiero pensar eso.  
  
-¿No quieres saber quien fue ?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza varias veces, besó a Hermione y los dos se dirigieron al castillo.  
  
  
  
Nuca quisiste saber quién me lo había dicho, lo cual hizo que me entrase gran sentimiento de culpa, sabía que si te enterabas no se lo ibas a perdonar jamás, porque ya sería demasiado tarde. Mientras tanto... Harry me daba su apoyo y su amistad, lo cual esperaba recibir de ti en esos momentos, pero ese apoyo... nunca llegó.  
  
El día que rompimos definitivamente yo estaba muy apenada, desde que te conocí había usado lentillas, pero nadie lo sabía, antes era la gafotas chapona de los incisivos grandes y el pelo enmarañado, pero un día... una lentilla me hizo daño y no me la pude poner, tú en cuanto me viste, te reíste, te reíste porque te hacían gracia mis gafas, eso fue un duro golpe, yo me siento muy insegura con ellas, y la única persona que tenía claro que no se iba a reir... ¡lo hizo ! ese día me enfadé y para no dejarte, dejé de hablarte hasta el día siguiente, pensé que luego todo sería como siempre... pero ya ví que no...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tú me dejaste de hablar para protegerme, te cuesta mucho controlar tu carácter y preferiste no estar cerca mía tras mi risa por tus gafas, pero yo no lo supe ver y te envié esa nota... cuando quise darme cuenta de mi error, ya era demasiado tarde, estabas con Harry, él que siempre te escuchaba y valoraba al final se quedó contigo, ¿Y yo ? Yo me quedé solo. Ginny, la cual te conocía me dijo el día que te dejé :  
  
-Puede que aparente que esté muy bien y que le dé igual, pero no es cierto, ella te quiere más de lo que piensas y si no reaccionas rápido, te la van a quitar...  
  
Yo no le hice caso y al final resulto que ella tenía razón te fuiste con el y ahora no puedo más que lamentarme y darme cuenta de que realmente no valoré lo que tenía. Cuando estaba contigo no había preocupaciones, tú te ocupabas de eso, me querías te quería, cada vez que ibas a algún sitio al que yo no iba me traías un regalo y yo... jamás te hice ninguno, recuerdo oírte hablar con Luna en un pasillo.  
  
-Maldita sea -dijiste tú- este es uno de esos momentos en los que desearía tener un regalo de Ron para tirarlo por la ventana. ¡pero no tengo ninguno !  
  
Esos pequeños detalles que para mí no eran nada, para ti eran mucho, estabas harta de sufrir y de que te utilizaran y yo no supe verlo, Harry si, pero yo no... es ahora que te digo "Adios Hermione... olvidarte será lo más dificil que haga en mi vida, pero lo haré... algún día lo lograré"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Yo ahora estoy con Harry, soy feliz, el me quiere y me conoce, no puedo pedir más, olvidarte me costó bastante, pero lo hice. Mi orgullo me prohibió volver a tu lado, pero lo hice, ya nunca volveré a mirar tus ojos de cerca, besar tus labios o abrazar tu cuerpo, nunca volveré a sentir tú alma ni a reír tus chistes, pero me da igual, porque tampoco volveré a sentir tus ojos vigilándome ni a sentir tus estúpidos ataques de celos. Al principio dolía, lo reconozco, era algo inexperimentado para mí, dolor en su estado más puro, rabia, pero sobre todo lágrimas, gran cantidad de lágrimas, las cuales luchaban por salir delante de quien fuese y yo luchaba por retener.  
  
Ahora puedo decirte algo... no supiste tratarme, yo era difícil de entender, no me fiaba de la gente y tú lo sabías, pero cuando no hiciste los esfuerzos necesarios por conocerme, te enfadaste conmigo por ello y me dejaste, ahora está olvidado, pero durante un tiempo te odie ciegamente, te aborrecí ciegamente, llegué a deseas que te ocurriesen cosas horribles, pero ahora mismo puedo decirte algo, y serán mis últimas palabra hacía ti sobre este tema :  
  
Solo pedía tu comprensión y me la negaste, un poco de tu tiempo y tardaste en concedérmelo, tú confianza y jamás me la brindaste, entonces dime... ¿De verdad me querías tanto como tú decías ? Yo creo que no... Hasta nunca Ron Weasley  
  
|#| ThE eNd |#|  
  
Hola a todoooooooooooos, supongo que este FF os habrá parecido un poco fuera de mi línea de FF, pero... es que está basado en una historia real, excepto que han pasado los 6 meses que solo hace 4 días y que me haya ido con otro, el resto es cierto, son hechos y frases reales (en su gran mayoría) los personajes somos Hermione (Yo), Ron (mi ex-novio Dani) y Harry (ya veremos quien, jeje).  
  
Ahora que habéis leído el fic, de nada me sirve aparentar que estoy perfectamente, solo os pediría una cosa, por favor, superad el orgullo y sobre todo perdonad a la persona que quereís los pequeños defecto o será demasiado tarde... es muy tarde para que yo pueda vencer mi orgullo o controlar mi carácter, pero para aquellos que no lo séa, por favor... INTENTADLO  
  
Por favor dejadme Reviews y enviadme correos a mi dirección, atentamente :  
  
Marta Rivas López ; nata_montada(arroba)hotmail.com  
  
"Quien más te quiere te hará llorar" (nunca olvidéis estas sabías palabras) 


End file.
